


Di nuovo in ballo

by giorgiaink



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorgiaink/pseuds/giorgiaink
Summary: Ciao! Questa è la mia prima fanfiction dopo un bel po' di tempo, spero vi sia piaciuta e che vogliate condividere qualche parere. Sono ancora indecisa se andare avanti con questa storia o meno.
Relationships: Gamora & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Gamora & Peter Quill, Gamora/Peter Quill
Kudos: 1





	Di nuovo in ballo

Trovare Gamora in giro per un’intera galassia non era stato facile, ma la parte più difficile era stata convincerla a unirsi a loro. Quello che nessuno degli altri guardiani si aspettava era che, mentre ricongiungersi era diventata la loro missione, lei ne aveva un’altra. Ed era qualcosa di cui non voleva parlare.  
Alla fine Nebula era riuscita a strapparle qualche parola e a convincerla a trascorrere del tempo anche con il resto di loro, ma solo a patto che non si muovessero dal pianeta in cui l’avevano trovata finché non avesse fatto quello per cui ci era arrivata.  
Così era salita di nuovo sulla nave dei guardiani, ma senza conoscerla, senza sentirsi a casa.  
E c’era stata tanta confusione che evitare di parlare davvero con qualcuno non era stato difficile.  
Probabilmente proprio perché tutti volevano farlo.  
Aveva capito subito che dare corda a Mantis e Drax poteva scatenare il caos ed evitarle le domande degli altri.  
E l’idea di parlare con qualcuno che non conosceva ma che pensava di conoscerla non le sembrava allettante. Soprattutto in un momento in cui doveva concentrarsi su altro.  
Più di tutti voleva evitare Peter. Ma sapeva di non poterlo fare a lungo.

Era notte fonda quando finalmente Mantis e Drax avevano smesso di scherzare e ridere tra loro per andare a dormire. Gamora era sdraiata da ore, prima intenta ad ascoltare le voci attorno a lei, poi, quando Peter e Rocket avevano smesso di sussurrare sospettosamente, semplicemente in attesa. Ad un certo punto aveva persino chiuso gli occhi, ma senza rilassarsi davvero. Era rimasta vigile finché sull'intera nave era calato il silenzio.  
Aspettò qualche altro minuto prima di aprire gli occhi e sgattaiolare via, veloce, eppure silenziosa. Riuscì ad uscire senza alcuna difficoltà.  
Una volta fuori rallentò e sorrise compiaciuta. Almeno finché non avvertì qualcuno muoversi poco distante, alla sua destra. Si voltò di scatto ed era pronta a colpire, ma quando vide Peter capì immediatamente di non essere in pericolo. E non si trattava solamente del fatto che non lo riteneva affatto capace di tenerle testa.   
Lui non aveva l’atteggiamento che si sarebbe aspettata. Ad una prima impressione le era sembrato semplicemente sorpreso. Poi l’aveva guardata in un modo completamente diverso, come se, al contrario, avesse sempre saputo che l’avrebbe vista arrivare per scappare via.  
Lo vide deglutire e inspirare profondamente prima di parlare.  
“Vuoi andare via?” La sua voce era calma, ma i suoi occhi tradivano l’agitazione che tentava di nascondere.  
“Sì.” Lei era ferma e decisa. Si aspettava una reazione da un momento all'altro.  
Lui annuì lentamente e distolse lo sguardo e, senza sapere perché, si ritrovò anche lei a guardare altrove. E rimase ferma così anche quando percepì di nuovo lo sguardo di lui puntato addosso. Non che avesse abbassato la guardia, ma non voleva guardarlo.  
Poi lo sentì rispondere quasi sottovoce ma con un tono ancora apparentemente tranquillo: "Ok."  
Allora rialzò di scatto lo sguardo verso di lui con espressione stupita, ma ancora diffidente.  
"Se è davvero quello che vuoi, vai." Continuò lui. E lei riprese a camminare, senza però smettere di guardarlo. E studiarlo.  
"Non ti fermerò!” Ora il tono sembrava infastidito. “Ti comporti come se fossi una sorta di prigioniera. Noi siamo..." si bloccò e sospirò scuotendo la testa, come per riordinare i pensieri per non rischiare di sbagliare. Poi tornò a guardarla dritto negli occhi. "Se siamo venuti a cercarti è solo perché per noi sei parte della famiglia."  
Gamora lo guardò imbarazzata, indecisa se essere lusingata o nauseata dalla sdolcinatezza. In qualche modo lui se ne accorse, o forse fu insicurezza... fatto sta che si mise immediatamente sulla difensiva.  
"È sdolcinato ma sappi che l'hai tirata fuori tu, questa cosa della famiglia. Ti sei addirittura anteposta a mio padre!" Con l’ultima frase si lasciò andare a una risatina nervosa. Poi fece una pausa e tornò serio: "ma avevi ragione." Sospirò, sperando con tutto se stesso di non peggiorare la situazione. "Avevi ragione anche perché mio padre era un essere pazzo con deliri di onnipotenza, ma quella è un'altra storia.” Sorrise. “Il punto è che tu eri lì a ricordarmi chi sono mentre lui cercava di manipolarmi. Eravate tutti lì, anche quando l'intero pianeta stava per esplodere, perché siamo una famiglia e siamo i guardiani della galassia ma prima di tutto ci guardiamo le spalle a vicenda! E lo so che non hai vissuto nulla di tutto ciò, ma noi sì. Magari non ti interessa... non dico che dovresti rimanere, ma... Sgattaiolare via nel cuore della notte? Non è bello. Potresti almeno entrare a salutare gli altri. Ti vogliono tutti bene lì dentro, anche se tu non li conosci. E Groot! Lui è ancora giovane ed è cresciuto con noi, è cresciuto anche con te... Cioè, l'altra versione di te, ma sono sicuro che, se non volessi neanche salutarlo, ci rimarrebbe particolarmente male. Probabilmente peggio di tutti."  
"Groot?" chiese lei che si era fermata a qualche passo di distanza e non aveva mai smesso di studiare le sue espressioni.  
"Sì, Groot." lui alzò le spalle e distolse lo sguardo, con l'atteggiamento tipico di chi non vuole scoprirsi.  
Lei guardò un attimo verso la nave.  
"Forse allora tornerò a salutarlo. Ma non posso restare adesso."  
Ma un solo movimento nella direzione opposta fece scattare la reazione di Peter.  
"Anche io!"  
Lei si voltò di nuovo.  
"Anch'io potrei starci particolarmente male." Sta volta il suo sguardo era sincero. "Penso... Penso di meritare almeno un addio."  
Lei si guardò attorno nervosamente ma poi andò dritta verso di lui. Si fermò ad un palmo di distanza, gli occhi fissi nei suoi.  
"Addio."  
Poi lunghi istanti di silenzio. Per lei un'eternità, per lui un soffio.  
"Non saprei cos'altro dire."  
Lo sguardo di Quill si staccò da lei solo per posarsi momentaneamente sul walkman che aveva attaccato in vita. Sorrise. "Forse potremmo ballare."  
Lei aggrottò la fronte, tutt'altro che entusiasta.  
"Sono una guerriera e un'assassina. Io non ballo."  
A metà frase lui aveva già alzato gli occhi al cielo, ridendo.  
"Questa l'ho già sentita!"  
Prese le cuffie e gliene porse una. "Potresti fare una prova?"  
Lei non si mosse, diffidente.  
Lui rise di nuovo, ricordando la prima volta che avevano ballato insieme e lei lo aveva minacciato con un coltello pur di non farsi baciare.  
"Niente "maleficio pelvico", promesso."  
"Cosa?" lei scattò in avanti minacciosamente.  
"No, ehi! Ehi! Erano parole tue, non mie! È solo una cosa che hai detto perché... Lasciamo perdere. Possiamo lasciare perdere? Puoi solo provare a fidarti? Se non di me, almeno dell'altra versione di te che..." lasciò la frase in sospeso per un po', poi decise di cambiarla. "Della versione di te che ballava con me. Anche se non voleva che si dicesse. Cosa che non ho fatto. Non l'ho mai detto. E non lo dirò neanche questa volta."  
Lei si prese qualche secondo, poi annuì e prese un auricolare dalle sue mani.  
Lui fece partire la musica. Poi si avvicinò lentamente, le prese una mano e appoggiò l'altra sulla sua schiena. Il solo contatto con la sua pelle sapeva di casa. Chiuse gli occhi per godersi la sensazione ma li riaprì quasi immediatamente per poterla guardare. Poteva leggerle in faccia che non si fidava ma non poteva far a meno di gradire la musica.  
Per un po’ ballarono senza dire una parola, poi lei interruppe il silenzio.  
“Come hai fatto a convincermi a ballare la prima volta?”  
“Be’, tanto per cominciare io conosco il tuo segreto” sorrise e questa volta la sua voce era dolce. La fece sentire a disagio. “Di che stai parlando?”  
“Del fatto che segretamente ami tantissimo la musica e hai solo paura che mostrarlo ti faccia perdere la tua corazza da guerriera senza cuore.” Era dolce e provocatorio allo stesso tempo.   
“Che stupidaggine.”  
“Non lo è, è la verità. E ami anche ballare!”  
Lei scosse la testa, ma lui alzò il volume e iniziò a muoversi di più. Si avvicinò per sussurrarle all'orecchio: “Chiudi gli occhi.”  
La risposta fu immediata: “No.”  
“Andiamo! Siamo solo noi. E io voglio solo che ascolti la musica.”  
Lei chiuse gli occhi e per qualche secondo si lasciò guidare da lui sulle note conclusive della canzone. Si lasciò scappare un sorriso che non scomparve neanche quando riaprì gli occhi e il suo sguardo incontrò di nuovo quello di Peter. Notò un cambiamento di espressione nel momento in cui iniziò la canzone successiva.  
“Questa canzone l’abbiamo già ballata una volta. Per lo meno io l’ho già ballata con te una volta.”   
Si pentì un po’ di averlo detto quando vide il sorriso sfiorire dalle labbra di Gamora. Ma aveva ancora la sua attenzione.  
“Non la prima volta. La prima volta era “Fooled around and fell in love” e, per rispondere alla tua domanda, avevamo appena avuto un bel momento, hai presente? Ci siamo confidati delle cose sui nostri genitori. Poi ti ho raccontato Footlose e ho provato a baciarti e non è andata bene, non lo rifarei allo stesso modo.”  
“Non conosco le cose che hai nominato.”  
“Lo so. Volevo solo dire che mi dispiace di più che tu non abbia vissuto il momento in cui abbiamo ballato questa canzone. Non era la prima che provavo a farti ballare, ma è stato bello. Perché ci conoscevamo meglio e ti fidavi di me.”  
Gamora si allontanò leggermente da lui e distolse lo sguardo e tutto ad un tratto la possibilità che scappasse via per sempre sembrò a Peter troppo reale.  
“Se ci penso, però, per te questa è la prima volta che ti invito a ballare e non hai ancora provato ad aggredirmi con un coltello perciò forse questo significa che le cose questa volta potrebbero andare anche meglio.”  
Gamora gli rivolse uno sguardo esasperato, poco convinta, prima di voltarsi di nuovo a guardare lontano.  
“Guardami.” Lui non sembrava volersi dare per vinto, ma la sua voce si faceva pian piano sempre più spezzata. “Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia da fare, possiamo farla insieme. Tutti noi vogliamo aiutarti. Non ti chiedo niente, solo di restare. C’è un motivo se ti fidavi di me. Potresti scoprirlo se restassi. Guardami.”  
Finalmente lei si voltò di nuovo e lui ebbe la possibilità di guardarla negli occhi mentre glielo chiedeva per l’ultima volta.  
“Resta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! Questa è la mia prima fanfiction dopo un bel po' di tempo, spero vi sia piaciuta e che vogliate condividere qualche parere. Sono ancora indecisa se andare avanti con questa storia o meno.


End file.
